Condemned Stars
by Angelle Gough
Summary: Pureblood Astra Collins' life is turned around by one simple announcement. She is sorted into Hufflepuff. She meets many conflict surrounding her house, her blood status nulled by the Slytherins. She becomes friends with the Golden Trio, but her role becomes more important as the years go on. It is now her fourth year and with familial ties tensing, what will she do?


It was 1991.

Boats full of awestruck 11 year olds sail towards a castle, its beauty illuminated by the night sky.

Some only just learned of their new world, everything new and magnificent. Others grew up in the magical world, but despite the differences, all of the young wizards are amazed by their future school.

Among the first years—as they are called by the school—is the infamous Harry Potter, the only person who has ever survived a killing curse. His future is set: he is to face against the darkest of wizards to save the world he just learned about.

Also among the boats is the daughter of a pureblood family, Astra Collins. She sits with her childhood friend, Greyson Tolken, staring at the castle she had only seen pictures of. Unbeknownst to her, or anyone else, she will have a bigger role in what the wizarding world is fated to endure.

When the boats meet the shore, older students usher the newest children in. They're brought to a large banquet, called the "Great Hall" by the older children. Floating candles provide light for the room, the ceiling projecting a moveable depiction of the night sky. Four rows of long tables stretched across the hall. The students sitting at the tables wore school robes, their house colors adorning the clothing.

Whispers of the houses grew from the group of first years. Muggleborns only knew the basic, stereotypical explanations given to them on the Hogwarts Express. Halfbloods and purebloods each eyed their desired house or continued to talk to confused muggleborns.

The first years were lead to the front of the Great Hall, where only the table of professors and a stool were in front of them, the entire school looking on from behind.

Professor McGonagall, as she had introduced herself as outside of the Great Hall, placed a worn, pointed wizard's hat onto the stool. The hat looked like it had seen better days and the first years questioned if this weathered accessory was the test McGonagall spoke of.

Professor McGonagall spoke suddenly, hushing all of the whispers coming from the group of small students.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and be sorted."

"Hannah Abbott!" A blonde girl sporting reddened cheeks stepped forward and sat on the stool. A second past before suddenly, the hat moved and a slit appeared in the fabric. A mouth sprouted and after a moment of deliberation it shouted,

"Hufflepuff!"

The table of black and yellow cheered as they got the first new student of the year. As Hannah Abbott sat down, Astra Collins, like the other first years, realized that it had begun.

With her last name starting with a "C," Astra knew that it was only a matter of time that her name would be called. She began to grow nervous of what result she could get.

She looked over to her brothers Nash, Castor, and Orion—their mother had a love for Astrology—sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the arrival of the third Collins.

Astra knew that Slytherin was the only option. It had to be, right? Her entire family was Slytherin, so she must be one too. Astra knew that she would likely get Slytherin but she grew nervous of the "what if's?"

What if she was sorted into Ravenclaw? That wouldn't be too bad, she thought. Her brother Orion's girlfriend, Colleen Forbridge, is a Ravenclaw.

What if she was sorted into Gryffindor? She knew she had bravery in her and while the Collins had no personal vendetta for Gryffindors, most of her parents' colleagues were very vocal about their disdain.

Hufflepuff? If being put in Gryffindor meant judgement from other pureblooded families, Hufflepuff meant being shunned. Astra didn't understand the animosity but she knew that pureblooded Slytherins saw Hufflepuff as the throw-away house, one full of weak, useless people.

No, she had to be Slytherin. There was no other choice.

Greyson, her best friend, began to notice her nervousness and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly like he had done many times before.

Astra was about to squeeze back when the last names reached the "C's." Her head shot up. Ravenclaw and Slytherin both gained two and Gryffindor gained one.

"Astra Collins!" A dark skinned boy raced to Ravenclaw just as her name was called.

Astra's face paled, an obvious change in her tanned face. The Slytherins perked up, hoping for another first year. The school knew the Collins name: they were among the wealthiest families in the wizarding world. Charles and Ophelia Collins ran a potions franchise, ranging from simple first year level potions to new, self-made potions. There were rumors after the war that as the war raged on, the Collins sent medicine, healing, and other necessary potions to victims and organizations. There was no proof that they did help muggleborns and halfbloods, making the Collins safe on both sides of the war.

Nonetheless, everyone knew of the Slytherin bloodline. It's purity was one every family prided themselves upon, no matter what other opinions differed. Astra Collins was expected to be another Collins addition to the Slytherin name, one who would bring even more pride to the serpent house.

The hat rested upon her head, whispering to her as it looked deep into her soul.

"Please be Slytherin, Please be Slytherin," Astra willed to the hat.

"Ah! Another Collins. I do see ambition and resourcefulness in you. Slytherin traits indeed." Astra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What's this? Miss Collins, while you may want Slytherin and I do see why, it would be ill-advised to sort you there. Your persona, while having Slytherin branches, is rooted in dedication and loyalty. These traits dominate your personality. You would not prosper in Slytherin." Astra's heart began to pick up speed again. She dreaded the worst.

"Hufflepuff!" Cheers sounding from the named table began to muffle in Astra's head. She looked around, first at her brothers, unreadable looks dancing across their faces. Second, at the other purebloods. Shock and disappointment were among the majority of expressions but Astra was confused by the face of a platinum blonde boy, Draco Malfoy.

They knew each other as kids, but only when they were very young. His expression mirrored her brothers', that undetectable emotion flickering across his shocked expression. Maybe worry? Pureblooded families could be ruthless.

Finally, she looked at Greyson. Surprisingly, he didn't look too shocked and if he was, he was damn good at hiding it. He gave her a reassuring smile as she reluctantly walked towards her new house, her nerves lightening slightly.

As soon as she sat down, a third or fourth year Hufflepuff clapped her on the back. She gave him a weak smile before looking back at the front of the hall.

She watched the rest of the ceremony, but she wasn't entirely focused. Thoughts raced through her head; "What should she do?" "How she should tell her parents?" "How would people react?"

The most glaring one was "How did this happen?" In the back of her mind, Astra knew she possessed Hufflepuff traits, but doesn't everyone? Everyone is loyal, she thought. It just varies with the person. Everyone can be hardworking and dedicated, it just depends on the task or what's at stake. In her mind, everyone has those traits, and she had always seen herself as Slytherin.

Others criticized her for not being ruthless enough, but she was resourceful, clever, and determined to finish any and every task given to her. Don't those donimate her personality? She thought they did, but the Sorting Hat saw differently.

With her mind racing, she would occasionally tune in to the ceremony. That Granger girl who talked quite a bit on the train got into Gryffindor and Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. Neither were surprising, especially Malfoy. He was Slytherin through and through.

Only two names took Astra's mind away from her worries; Harry Potter and Greyson Tolken.

Unbeknownst to many, Astra's parents were friends with Lily and James Potter from school. Their surprising kindness earned them some points with the Potters despite being in Slytherin. Unfortunately, they had to cut ties with the Potters during the war for not only self-preservation, but the safety of their children. Orion and Castor were only three at the time, Nash was two and with Ophelia pregnant, they had to swear allegiancy to the Dark Lord. Her father was forced to wear the Dark Mark under the Imperius curse, but the belief in the secret potions kept animosities at bay. Astra's family was, thankfully, not judged for the war like many other pureblood families.

Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor after much deliberation from the hat, Greyson sorted into Slytherin like Astra knew he would be.

She stared longingly at the Slytherin table. How she wished she could be sitting with her brothers and best friend. Sitting with the Hufflepuffs, she never felt more alone.

Thanks to the Sorting Hat, Astra's life felt like it had just ended.


End file.
